heathersfandomcom-20200223-history
Heather Chandler
Heather Chandler, portrayed by Kim Walker, is the first female antagonist of the cult classic film Heathers. She is the deceased leader of the most popular and powerful clique at Westerburg High known as The Heathers. Heather Chandler's color is red, symbolizing her power over, not only the Heathers, but all of Westerburg High. Heather was the manipulative tyrant of the Heathers clique and ruled Westerburg High with an iron fist. She claimed that being the leader of the Heathers is what she would have wanted if she wasn't already the leader. She claimed to be worshipped at Westerburg High with the entire student body wanting her for either a “friend or a fuck.” Early Life Little is known of Heather Chandler's early life; only that she was the founder and lead member of The Heathers. Personality Being shown as the ultimate alpha-personality, Heather Chandler was cruel, manipulative, and vicious. She has impressive insight on what others think of her, and uses that to maintain her standing as the top Heather. She also manages to not care what others around her see her as, aslong as she remains at the top Relationships Veronica Sawyer Of all the members of the Heathers, Veronica Sawyer appears to be Heather Chandler's favorite. She allowed Veronica into the group with the sole intention of using her skills to her advantage, which she does, but seems to enjoy Veronica's company as well. Heather insists that Veronica helps her with the lunchtime polls and even invites her to the Remington University party, excluding both Heather Duke and Heather McNamara. Veronica later plays a role in Heather Chandler's accidental murder. Heather Duke Heather Chandler does not appear to like Heather Duke at all, constantly bullying her and talks down to her treating her like she's an idiot. She treats Heather Duke's bulimia like a joke and often hits Heather Duke’s ball out during croquet just to spite her. It is suggested that Chandler can see beyond the personality Duke shows at the start of the film, as later in the film Duke copies the ex-queens personality. As a Ghost/Dream figure Heather C talks to Veronica about how she is better than Heather Duke. Heather McNamara Not much of a relationship is shown between Heather Chandler and Heather McNamara, though Heather Chandler seems to trust her enough to allow her into her clique and does not appear to bully her like she does to Heather Duke. Peter Dawson Heather Chandler and Peter Dawson briefly dated before the movie started. Peter tells the class during Heather's memorial that she broke up with him because he was too boring. Death Veronica greatly embarrasses Heather at the Remington University party by refusing sex from one of the guys hosting the party and eventually throwing up on their hallway carpet. Heather vows to destroy Veronica's reputation after this and tells Veronica that she either needs to switch schools or she's dead come Monday. Veronica and J.D. show up to Heather's house the following morning to offer her a "hangover cure." Veronica made a concoction of milk and orange juice that would make Heather puke her guts out, while J.D. made a more sinister concoction of liquid drain cleaner with the intention of making Heather extremely sick. Veronica rejects J.D.'s idea, but accidentally grabs his cup instead. J.D. notices this and says nothing other than to let him hold the cup. In Heather's room, the duo offer her the cup which she refuses. J.D. calls Heather a chicken which irritates her and she chugs the cup of drain cleaner. Heather starts choking, muttering the words, "Corn...nuts!" before falling into a glass coffee table, dead. Veronica and J.D. panic, covering up her death to make it appear as if she had committed suicide instead. Heather Chandler's ghost continuously haunts Veronica's dreams throughout the rest of the film. Quotes * "Grow up Heather, bulimia's so '87." * "Well, fuck me gently with a chainsaw. Do I look like Mother Teresa?" * "God, Veronica. My afterlife is so boring. If I have to sing Kumbaya one more time…" * "Corn Nuts!" * "They all want me as a friend or a fuck. I’m worshiped at Westerburg and I’m only a junior." * "Did you have a brain tumor for breakfast?" * "What's your damage?" * "Is this turnout weak or what? I had at least 70 more people at my funeral." * "No one at Westerburg is going to let you play their reindeer games." * "That note will give her shower nozzle masturbation material for weeks." Category:Film Characters Category:The Heathers